


You’re Scaring Me

by Ecnelovelamm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I don’t know how to end things YEEEEEET, M/M, Ouch, happy ending for my boys though, i broke my own heart writing this, im sorry, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecnelovelamm/pseuds/Ecnelovelamm
Summary: In which Hank gets really drunk and Connor runs away





	You’re Scaring Me

Connor turned the key in the doorknob and opened the door to his shared home with Hank, carrying bags of groceries. As soon as the Android stepped inside, he was greeted with a very inebriated Hank. “It’s about fucking time you came home. How long does it take to go to the fucking store?” Hank roared at Connor. The sudden outburst from the older man made Connor’s LED flash to red before settling back to blue. He made his way over to the table and began sitting the bags on the counter. Once he returned with the second trip out to Hank’s car, he shoved the rest of the bags onto the table. There was a sound of something falling and a shattering of glass as Connor walked around the table. The bot looked down to see the picture of Cole lying on the ground with the glass shattered and laying on the ground. Slowly, Connor knelt down and picked up the broken frame. “What the hell was that, Connor?!” Hank yelled from the living room. “N-Nothing, Lieutenant...” Connor said shakily. 

“Bullshit, Connor!” Hank got up from his chair and stomped into their kitchen. Hank felt nothing but rage when he saw what the droid was knelt over. The picture, the only picture of his little boy, broken, glass shattered all over the floor. His face was red with anger as he shoved Connor away from the little picture. He picked it up and looked at it solemnly. “Hank, I-“ “This is the only picture I had of him, Connor. Can’t you do anything fucking right?” Connor reached a steady hand out to Hank’s should to try and call him before this got out of hand but Hank shoved Connors hand away, “Get away from me.” Hank spat at him. Connor stood up and backed away from Hank. Connor’s LED was spinning in a solid red circle. “Why are you so fucking stupid Connor? Didn’t they put a brain in the fucking plastic head of yours?”  
“This is my fault, Hank. I’m sorry, I can fix this.” Hank stood up and started walking toward Connor, who in turn started taking steps away from Hank. Connor stopped when he felt himself push up against the sink, Hank grabbed his shoulders and spat more rude things in his face.

“You’ve done nothing but fuck my life up since you got here Connor.” Hank slurred, Connor could smell the booze on his breath. “You promised you would stop drinking, Hank.” “Fuck you, and fuck whatever promises I made you! I’m old enough to do what I please, I don’t need no damn robot telling me what to do!” Hank grabbed for Connors wrists as he tries to wriggle away, and he squeezed, trying to keep Connor in his place. Connor shut his eyes as Hank kept berating him. “You think you’re so fucking special. That you can just waltz in my house and start breaking shit that isn’t yours?” “Hank, please calm down.” Connor pleaded, finally looking into Hanks blue eyes, hoping he could see how this was affecting the poor droid. “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down, fucking piece of scrap metal.” Connor winced at his harsh words as the elder squeezed harder on Connors wrists. “Hank, y-you’re hurting me.” 

Tears were threatening to fall down Connors cheeks. It was just a picture frame, he could buy Hank a new one, he didn’t understand why hank was yelling at him so much. Hank let go of Connor's wrists and turned around, flipping over a chair at his table. Connor had never seen him so angry before, he looked down at his wrists that were already starting to form harsh blue bruises. Hank was tearing through their house, knocking things down, tearing stuff off shelves, and breaking empty beer bottles. Connor knew the Lieutenant had a short temper, but this was too much. Hank was still yelling about how stupid and clumsy and fucking plastic Connor was. He knew he had to stop Hank before he destroyed everything in his house. Connor strode over to where Hank was, about to knock some bottles off the coffee table, he reached out and grabbed Hanks shoulder. “Hank, you’ve had too much to drink, you need to stop before you hurt yourself, you’re scaring Sumo.” Sumo had ran to the bathroom amidst all Hanks bellowing and throwing things, he could be heard whimpering from time to time when hank threw something else or shouted more profanities at Connor. 

Hank’s anger only grew at Connors last statement, he tore Connor's hand off his shoulder and shoved him backwards. Connor stumbled before he finally lost his footing and fell to the ground, hitting his head off the cold floor of the kitchen. The dam that was holding back his tears finally broke and he was consumed with sobs. How could he be so stupid? He made Hank angry and it was his fault, all of it was his fault. Hank saw Connor shuffle backwards as he strode toward the android cowering on the floor, but quickly made a turn and went for his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and Connor swore he felt the house shake. Once Connor had calmed his systems down, he made a dash for the front door, not even bothering to lock it behind him. It was raining now, but Connor didn’t care, he called for a cab in his head and stood in the rain waiting for it to arrive. 

Connor returned home about an hour later with another bag in his hand. He started searching the house for the picture of Cole that hank had undoubtedly thrown down somewhere in his rage. Once he finally found it, he sat down at the kitchen table and got the new picture frame out and sat it down. He carefully opened up the back of the frame and placed the tattered picture of Cole inside before carefully closing it and sitting it up on the table. Connor grabbed some sticky notes from a nearby drawer and began to write; **‘Hank, please forgive me, I didn’t know his picture was sitting on the table. I didn’t mean to break his picture or upset you. I went to the store last night and bought a new frame to put the picture in. I’m sorry I’ve been such an inconvenience for you. I hope you won’t be angry with me for long.. I’m sorry, -Connor.’** He scrawled it on the small piece of paper in perfect font. He sat the note beside the frame and got up, carefully pushing the chair back in. He then turned his attention to the groceries that still sat scattered on the kitchen floor, and began putting them away. Then he turned, and headed for the door, if he had been so much trouble for Hank, why didn’t he say so? Connor slammed the door to the house behind him and walked off into the night.

Hank woke the next morning with the worst headache he’d ever had. ‘Serves me right for drinking so much last night.’ He thought to himself, remembering his promise to Connor that he wouldn’t drink so much. Hank sat up in bed and smelled the air, that was funny, normally Connor would make him breakfast, but he smelled nothing but alcohol in the air. He stumbled out of his room and to the kitchen. He was going straight for the fridge until he saw Coles picture on the table with a small note beside it. Hank started to remember some of what happened last night. He remembered seeing Connor, knelt over something in the kitchen. He though my so hard about it that his head hurt worse, but he finally remembered. _‘The picture, the only picture of his little boy, broken, glass shattered all over the floor.’_ Hank picked up the note and began to read, he pulled out one of his chairs and sat down in it defeated when he read in Connor’s perfect handwriting **‘I’m sorry I’ve been such an inconvenience for you. I hope you won’t be angry with me for long..’**

Hank sat up in the chair and looked around his small home, there was shattered glass everywhere, chairs and pillows strewn across the floor. “Oh God, what the hell did I do?”  
_‘“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down, fuckin piece of scrap metal.” Connor winced at his harsh words as the elder squeezed harder on Connors wrists. “Hank, y-you’re hurting me.” ‘_  
“Connor?” Hank asked, fearing the worst when he didn't get a response. After searching his entire house, Connor he was nowhere to be found. He started remembering more and more of what happened last night as he sobered up. _“You’ve done nothing but fuck my life up since you got here Connor.”_  
“Jesus Christ.” Hank paced frantically in his home, picking up pieces of glass and throwing them in the trash can he had in his hands. “Where could he have gone? Where would he go to get away from me?” Hank questioned out loud. The only other place Connor knows is the station, he certainly wouldn’t have gone back to Cyberlife after all that had happened after the revolution. Hank cleaned himself up and grabbed his jacket before racing out the door, hoping Connor would be there. 

When Hank arrived at the station, he slammed his car door shut and all but ran for the doors, swinging them open and he rushed through them. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he saw Connor quietly sitting at his desk, doing some paper work. “Connor!” Hank called out. The bots body went rigid and he slowly turned around to see Hank quickly walking towards him. He scrambled to his feet and quickly made his way to one of the interrogation rooms and closed the door behind him. Hank stopped in his tracks as he saw Connors sleeves come up a bit as he swung his arms. Bruises. Deep blue marks that looked almost like handprints. His heart dropped to his feet and he felt a horrible pit opening up inside him. He did that, he grabbed Connor so hard that he marked his perfect skin. He almost broke into tears right there but instead, walked toward the room that Connor had just escaped into. Hank stopped at the glass of the interrogation room and there he saw Connor, sitting with his back towards the glass, trembling. 

Oh god, he’s here, is he still angry with me? Connor’s thoughts were zooming through his head frantically, none of them good. Connor jerked away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t heard hank come in. Immediately he winced away from Hank’s touch and backed himself into the corner of the room, still shaking. “Please, don’t.” Connor begged, tears rimming his eyes. “Connor, I-“ Hank began walking towards Connor, tears threatening to fall down his aging face. He held his hand out and cupped Connors cheek, he felt him jerk, Connors LED was flashing yellow to red, and he was trying desperately to get away from Hank’s touch. "P-Please don't hurt me a-again, Hank." He quickly put his hand down to his side. “Connor... I did this to you?” Hank asked motioning towards Connors exposed wrists. Connor began sliding down the wall to sit on the ground, hoping to get away from Hank’s gaze. Connor nodded his head slowly, tears streaming down his face. Hank dropped to his knees in front of the Android, frantically grabbing for his hands, his legs, anything to keep him grounded, his vision was blurred and he couldn’t think straight.

How could I have done this to my sweet, innocent Connor? He didn't do anything wrong, it was just some fucking glass. Hank thought before he spoke, “I- can’t... How could I have... Connor, baby, I’m so sorry, I- I-“ Hank was sobbing now, barely able to catch his breath. “Tell me what happened, Con,” Hank asked the cowering droid.  
“I came home from t-the store and you were drunk and you just started yelling at me. You promised Hank, you promised me you would stop drinking." Hank sighed as he remembered the day he made that promise to Connor. "I-I was trying to hurry and get stuff from the car and I knocked Cole’s picture off the table on accident. It broke and you shoved me away and you started telling m-me how useless and stupid I was...” Hank couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he knew he was an angry drunk but he never thought he would purposefully hurt his perfect Connor.  
“I told you you were hurting m-me but you didn’t care, it only made you angrier, I tried to calm you down a-after you started breaking stuff but you shoved me backwards and I fell and hit my head off the floor, and y-you slammed your bedroom door, and, and...” Connor was heaving frantically recalling how horrid the previous night had been for him. “Connor, I, please Connor, please look at me.” Hank was begging, on his knees in front of the boy.

"Forgive me, Connor, I- I won't ever drink like that again. I promise, for real this time, I'm done with it. I can't stand the thought of hurting you again. Connor, please... Please just look at me." Hank couldn't catch his breath, he thought for sure he was going to pass out until he felt a hesitant hand on his own. "C-Connor?" Hank looked up and saw two soft brown eyes looking right at him. "You were so angry, Hank. I was so scared. I bought you a new frame, but I didn't want to stay, I thought you might wake up in the night and..." he trailed off. Connor could feel himself being drawn into strong arms. Hank lifted them both off the floor and pulled Connor into a hug. "I know hun, I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't mean all those things I said to you." Connor nestled his head into hanks neck and sighed, he was just glad that Hank wasn't yelling at him anymore. "Please don't drink anymore, Hank." "I won't, love, I promise." Hank really meant it too, he was done, he couldn't bear to drink if it meant he could hurt Connor again. Hank let Connor go and gently grabbed his hands, bringing them close to his face so he could kiss the bruises that he left there the night before. "I'll never put another mark like this on you, Con, I promise you that." He grabbed the back of Connors head and pulled him in for a kiss, their first real kiss. Hank and Connor both smiled as they pulled away, Connor reached up and ran his fingers along Hank's beard and pulled him in for another hug.


End file.
